Death of my Brother
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: "Thank you Bart for saying this to me- to say 'I will protect you'- you are my brother and I know you will always watch my back no matter what happens to me. In that case I'll always be there when you have problems taking care of your children" I said...


Well here you go another _Simpsons_ fanfiction for you guys; I know I'm such a meanie I killed one of my favourite characters that I love so much but anyhow here's the fanfiction and like you see it will be the **POV** of Lisa. Have people used that idea or not- well if you guys did I apologize there's too much _Simpsons_ fanfiction out there. lol

Anyways please enjoy this... even there's a character death in it. :-O

* * *

><p>This wasn't how it supposed to end to my brother I mean he was just doing this motorcycle race until an asshole has on purposely hit him with his own motorcycle and my brother has hit his head very hard on the rock as in before he had fly quite far from what I imagined and this scene has made my eyes watered as I soon got wrapped in a hug from my newly husband Nelson my <em>other<em> husband Milhouse has mysteriously died and then… my brother will join him, tears has started to flow down on my cheeks as my head started to pound and with a sympathy look Nelson has said;

"Lisa try to understand that it isn't your fault if Bart just had _this_ accident this just had to happen in some way."

"But Nelson this wasn't supposed to happen. Bart didn't deserved this- I mean he had a family and including that his wife is expecting another child," Lisa groaned as she rubbed her temples with her thumbs as she closed her eyes for a minute before re-opening them. "You can just imagine that Emma and his children are crying… oh I just don't want him to die."

"Well unfortunately we can't do anything but watch to see if he's going to die or not," said Nelson as he made Lisa leaned into him as she rested her forehead onto his chest.

The feeling I had a feeling in my heart that Bart will probably die he must've had not survived this as I saw my nephew Kelso trotting over me as he has attached to my leg and I could see in his eyes that he had a bad feeling about his father and that he has agreed with me that his father must've not survived.

"Auntie Lisa do you think he's possibly dead?"

"I don't know sweetie and I hope not" I said as my body started to heave and a young man arrived to us as our eyes started to grow with worry and the man shook his head as if his reply was my brother has died and with tears the three of us has sobbed into each other we really wished he haven't died this way but it happened like that and we couldn't change it.

"Our- our- our Bart is dead?" stammered mother as I told her and father the news and they both went down on the couch quickly as they couldn't believe it and my father wrapped an arm around my mother as he scooted closer to her and he buried his face into my mother's shoulder and started to cry silently as my mother rocked him and she started to cry and loudly too as Maggie has arrived just in time with Gerald who looked concerned about his future-parents-in-law and cleared his throat as he stammered as he trembled;

"Why are your parents crying Maggie and Lisa? Where- where is Bart? How was his race, did he win or not- what's going on here?"

"No Gerald," boomed Nelson as he got up from the end of the couch where my parents sobbed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bart was _killed_ in the race."

That made Maggie and Gerald freeze as if they were hit by a truck and rage started to boil in Maggie's veins and I could feel her getting angry it's quite obvious that she was getting angry due that her and Bart had spent some days together at the amusement park which Gerald was included in them, Gerald and Bart started to have a bond together and they started to have some fun together.

I took a glance at my daughter Melody and my son Austin who I had bared them with my brother's best friend and they felt sad as they had each a tear in their eyes as Nina and Luna who's Nelson's two daughters and who bared them with Terri, I saw in their eyes that they felt sorry for us and bend down their heads as they went to a complete silent after they saw that terrible event and especially… the _horrible news_. Kelso and Anna was crying against their mother as she stroked their hair for comfort and winced as her unborn child has kicked her for making her some comfort and if it wanted to say it will be alright. None of us was happy to hear the news about this, there was a sudden souvenir I had and it was with my beloved brother…

* * *

><p><em>I was sixteen years-old while he was eighteen and we have laughed as we did some skateboarding together, he was showing me how to do that kind of sport and such and we were having a good time until I nearly went into the street screaming to the board as I screamed but Bart caught me just in time to get hit by a car and I looked up at him with fearful eyes and I thanked him for this, he smiled as he started to say;<em>

"_Lisa you know I will always be there for you- your my sister and no way I'll let you get hurt by any guys… including Milhouse. You know that there are some jackasses that would probably want to ask you out but anyhow if you have a problem call me the fastest as you can I will protect you."_

"_Thank you Bart for saying this to me- to say 'I will protect you'- you are my brother and I know you will always watch my back no matter what happens to me. In that case I'll always be there when you will have some problems taking care of your children" I said as I chuckled. This was when we hugged each other and tightly as we I felt a tear drop down my back and I took a glance at him as I slowly pushed him away and gasped as he was crying._

"_Bart what's the matter?"_

"_Lisa you know how grateful I am to have a little sister like you." Was the reply from Bart as I smiled and got quickly the board as I carried it in my arms._

_Then we both smiled at each other as we skateboarded away as we returned at our parents' house, it was such a beautiful day that afternoon and never I will forget it._

* * *

><p>That's when I collapsed on the ground as I closed tightly my eyes as my head started to pound once more and I admitted it I didn't feel right as Nelson placed an arm around me and he got me up and that's when I fainted and everything went pitched black for me.<p>

I was awoken hours later as I noticed the sky was black and there was starts filling it and a large moon was giving some light against a familiar window, I took a look and I realized that I was in my _old_ room at my parents' house. There was a part that I needed to cry and I have done it as I placed my hands in my house.

'_I will protect you'_ was the words that has went in my mind and with rage I just punched on the bed I was angry at myself for letting Bart going to that fucking race and my eyes closes as images of me and Bart having good times together as kids and of course in our older years and I was thinking if they threw that asshole that killed my brother in jail and I hoped so because I just wanted to kill that freak how enraged I was but now I realized that my brother wouldn't approved that idea he wanted me to be happy and to forget this all happened but it wouldn't be easy for me and the rest of the family, I have muttered to myself as I just saw my brother's ghost waving back at me and with a smile I just waved back at him and his ghost has disappeared with a smile and heard a whispered from him "I will protect you, don't you forget this".


End file.
